Tostadas con Amor
by Notthatbou
Summary: Este intento de conquistar al moreno por el estómago era la mejor idea que podía ocurrírsele a Romano para llevar a cabo el plan que se había prometido a sí mismo cumplir antes de que terminara el verano: declararse a España. Claro que, entre otras cosas, el italiano no había tenido en cuenta que España es... bueno, cómo decirlo... Tonto.


Bueno, éste es mi primer _spamano_ en castellano y un poquito en serio, así bonito. Iba a ser más largo pero al final se quedó en un pequeño one-shot, aunque espero que podáis disfrutarlo igual.

_Nota:_ Como no tengo otro modo de agradecerlo, a quien fuere que haya recomendado esta historia, muchas gracias de todo corazón.

_**Dedicado a InWhite, que ha bautizado el fic.**_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad original de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Tostadas con Amor**_

Romano sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo. Sí, definitivamente aquello tenía buena pinta; de seguro sería el mejor desayuno que ese idiota habría probado en la vida, no en vano había tenido a Veneciano cocinando desde las seis de la mañana. Palmeritas, cruasanes, bollos de mantequilla, milhojas, ¡churros!, tostadas con tomate y jamón, otras con mantequilla y mermelada, estaban repartidos por la mesa dejando un pequeño espacio para dos buenas tazas de chocolate o leche. Que los hombres son fácilmente conquistados por el estómago era algo que tenía bien sabido, sobre todo de los españoles, así que este intento era la mejor idea que podía ocurrírsele para llevar a cabo el plan que se había prometido a sí mismo cumplir antes de que terminara el verano: declararse a España.

Dudó un instante. ¿Estaba... estaba él seguro de que todo aquello era una buena idea? En junio lo había asumido como una medida extremadamente necesaria para evitar por encima de todo que cualquier imbécil le robase lo que era suyo por derecho, que el Antonio era un tipo demasiado ingenuo y se iba con cualquiera. Pero ahora, con la cercanía que suponía el fin del periodo estival, las dudas comenzaban a poblar su mente.

No. Había decidido que hoy era el día, y si lo había decidido era para marcarse una fecha, un fin, un día X en el que dar un giro a toda su relación sin que nadie se atreviera a llamarle cobarde. ¿La culpa? De toda esa puta gente que le rodeaba que no hacía más que decir _te quiero_ con una soltura insultante para su persona. ¿Por qué él...? Bah, decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto; a fin de cuentas, España seguía durmiendo, y si él continuaba ahí pasmado a ese zumo de naranja se le iban a ir las vitaminas antes de que cualquiera pudiese catarlo. Y nada genera más estrés y una cuenta atrás más intensa que la fuga de vitaminas del zumo de naranja.

—¡Toni! ¡Levanta, cojona! ¡Son las doce ya! —le espetó al español en cuanto estuvo en su cuarto, subiendo la persiana.

—¿Las doce? Eso es sólo medianoche... —pronunció todo lo bien que pudo España, con parte de la almohada en la boca.

—¡Del mediodía, patán! Vamos anda, levanta, que te he prepara-... ¡que no voy! —gritó el italiano viendo como la mano de España daba palmaditas sugerentes a un hueco libre en su cama.

—Roma... ven a la cama...

—¡Que no!

—Roma... —insistió con divertido tono sugerente.

—¡Calla, leches!

—Lovi...

—Como acabe yendo es que te llevas una hostia como no te han dado, Toni.

—Venga... Acuéstate conmigo... —rogó.

Romano volteó la cabeza a mirarlo fijamente, sintiendo cómo un súbito rubor accedía hasta su cara dejándola roja como un tomate. España estaba tumbado en la cama, más muerto que vivo, en calzoncillos y con la sábana enroscada en la pierna derecha. ¡Esas cosas no se las puedes decir a quien está enam... en... en... enfrente de ti!

—¡Ven a desayunar ahora mismo! —fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir antes de salir de la habitación, lanzándole un zapato a la cabeza totalmente airado.

España se dolió. Definitivamente Romano era un exquisito comprando calzado, y también tenía buena puntería.

—¡Roma! ¿Has preparado tú todo esto? —se sorprendió viendo la tan copiosa pitanza que le esperaba sobre la mesa– ¿Y me lo puedo comer? —trató de corroborar con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Hombre no, es para que te lo untes por el cuerpo. ¿A ti que te parece? Claro que es para comer, so idiota. ¡Y tómate el zumo lo primero!

Era el momento. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa. España disfrutaba contento de la inmensa cantidad de deliciosa comida que había repartida sobre ella, así, semienpijama, mientras el elegante italiano con camisa de raya diplomática parecía no tener ni hambre.

—¿Estás bien, Romano? —preguntó el mayor mirándole con preocupación.

—¿Eh?—se sorprendió el buen Vargas, volviendo del mundo del monstruo del gusanillo en la tripa y levantando la mirada de su taza— Pues claro... ¿por qué?

—Porque llevas tanto tiempo mojando el mismo churro en la misma taza y a una velocidad tan extraña que me da la sensación de que están echando un polvo —rió el español señalando la mano de Romano—. Así, mañanero, supongo que la vajilla también tiene sus necesidades —se mofó–. Hala, a ver si eres capaz de comértelo ahora...

—¡Imbécil! –se revolvió el italiano soltando el churro y la taza de golpe y pegando un bote en su silla. Lo peor de todo era que, en el fondo, no podía negar que algún pensamiento _de ese tipo_ había cruzado por su cerebro más de dos veces esta mañana. Sin embargo, aunque España era verdaderamente un imbécil, contestó reponiéndose de su trauma con una sonrisa de medio lado–: Claro que soy capaz de comérmelo, listillo.

Y, de una tacada, se metió casi el churro entero de golpe a la boca.

España miró atónito cómo la boca de Romano no tenía fondo, cayéndosele a él la pata de su cruasán dentro de su taza. Maldito niño, ¡aquello era condenadamente explícito! Había sol del mediodía, churros, chocolate, y Romano con ganas de superarse. ¿Había en el mundo algo más excitante?

—Je... je, je... je, je, je... —rio tontamente y tapándose parcialmente la boca.

—¿De qué te ríes así? Pareces tonto... ¿Qué miras?

—Ven acá, que te has manchado las comisuras, anda.

Se inclinó el español sobre su Roma con el trapo en la mano, acercándose mucho al italiano. Romano se puso nervioso; notar cómo una de las enormes y cálidas manos de España le tomaba de la barbilla le hizo estremecerse completamente, haciéndole sentir estúpido. España le había limpiado los morros durante una muy considerable parte de su vida, pero hoy, esa mano en su cara, esa amabilidad en su mirada, cada palabra proferida, todo ello tenía un significado especial dada la inminente declaración que se atascaba en su garganta. Sentía la respiración de su antiguo jefe en la cara; como impulsado por esa sensación, decidió que era el momento de lanzarse al vacío.

—Toni, yo... eh... mmmh... eh...

—¿Sí?

—Yo... ehh... yo te...

—¿Qué te pasa, Roma? ¿Estás bien?

—Que sí coño, escúchame... He preparado esto para... Quiero decir, ¡maldita sea, idiota!, es porque... bueno, por que...

—¿Sí? –preguntó de nuevo España, intrigado. Viendo que nada ocurría, decidió actuar.

—Yo te-...

Pero no pudo seguir. Romano sintió cómo el contacto de algo ligeramente cálido y suave tapaba su boca: el trapo.

—Ea, ea... ¡Mucho mejor! Dime, anda, que te me has quedado atascado y no me arrancas... ¡En cuanto comes algo con chocolate te pones perdido, niño! Si es que serás siempre mi pequeñín, diablillo... —terminó con fingido tono paternal el español tirándole de los mofletes. Y del rizo, como era su costumbre.

—¡Que no me toques ahí! —espetó sonrojado y furioso arreándole un manotazo.

¿Niño? ¿Pequeñín? Aquello no era nada bueno. Le había arrancado las ganas de declararse de cuajo, era como si alguien hubiese metido su voz y su corazón en una caja y el idiota de Antonio hubiera dejado caer un martillo sobre ella rompiéndola en pedazos. ¿Y si España le veía solamente como eso, un niño, un niño del que tuvo que cuidar pero hacia el que no siente ningún tipo de instinto romántico? ¿Y si él estaba siendo un idiota arriesgando todo lo que tenían en común por el mero hecho de querer ser sincero? Seguro que, en el fondo, sólo había estado haciéndose ilusiones todo el tiempo; había estado viendo lo que quería ver, abriéndose él mismo las puertas a un mundo que seguramente no existía ni existió nunca.

—Romano amor mío —interrumpió entonces España el curso de sus pensamientos, tomando la cara del italiano entre las manos y dirigiéndola hacia su rostro, hasta que tocaron frente contra frente—, ¿seguro que estás bien? Fiebre no tienes, pero...

—¡Ya quita, cojones! Estoy bien, maldita sea —logró zafarse tras un breve colapso mental, poniéndose bien la camisa como si, en realidad, un violento rubor no hubiese subido a sus mejillas. ¿Cómo acallar ese sentimiento? Resultaba del todo imposible... Necesitaba decirlo.

—Bueno, bueno, vale... ¡Es que estás todo rojo!

—Es por que... Bueno, por que...

Bajó la vista y comenzó a retorcer los puños de aquella estúpida camisa, de puro nervio. Sentía cómo le fallaban las rodillas, amenazando con dejar de aguantar equilibradamente su cuerpo, cómo el sudor frío le recorría, los dientes se sentían extraños, y una inmensa bola de algo le apretaba los ganglios de la garganta. Tomó entonces aire con fuerza, aspirando coraje.

—¡Ja, ja! Ya sé lo que te pasa, pimpollo... —rió entonces el español dándole un susto de muerte— ¿Tienes problemas con alguna chica? ¿Necesitas ayuda de un verdadero profesional? —preguntó con tono de publicitario mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

Si le hubiesen volcado encima un jarro de agua helada no habría enfriado tanto su ser como lo hizo aquella aparentemente inocente pregunta de parte del español. ¿Una chica? ¿Y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle?... Le entraron ganas de llorar.

—Sí... algo así —asintió cabizbajo.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo es ella? —se emocionó España. Viendo que Romano parecía algo alicaído, se puso frente a él y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del italiano. Estos chicos de hoy día se rendían a la primera de cambio—. No te preocupes Roma, ¡el gran jefe España te ayudará!

Romano, herido, se enfadó.

—Es tonta, despistada, nunca se da cuenta de nada, se pasa el día riendo como una idiota, es torpe, tragona, duerme como un oso polar, es pobre, es...

—¡Guau! ¿Y aun así sigues por ella? Debe de gustarte mucho —interrumpió el español riendo levemente. El italiano creyó ver en su rostro un ligero gesto de tristeza, pero desapareció como si fuera un espejismo viéndose en su lugar una amplia sonrisa–. Venga, Lovi, algo bueno tendrá...

—Absolutamente nada —contestó enfadado y cruzándose de brazos.

—Roma...

—No insistas, carece de virtudes. Estúpido.

—¿Y entonces por qué te gusta? ¿Y ese último insulto de gratis? Qué malo eres, caramba.

—¡No lo sé! ¿Vale? No entiendo por qué me gusta, no tiene sentido.

Romano se sonrojó. Vale que aquel grandísimo imbécil no se estaba dando cuenta de nada, pero había dicho _me gusta_ por primera vez en voz alta.

—A ver, meditemos; ¿cocina bien?

—... Sí —murmuró muy bajo.

—¡Ya tenemos una cosa buena! Qué más... ¿Es guapa?

—... —el italiano levantó la mirada y observó al moreno detenidamente— Para nada.

—Vaya... Con lo superficial que te creía.

La sorpresa inmediata de España y esa frase le costaron una patada en la espinilla y una colleja de esas de las que pican.

—No me calientes, Toni, que te zurro.

—Está bien, está bien. Joer, qué daño... A ver... ¿le gusta el fútbol?

—Sí, eso sí. Se le da bien además, últimamente juega muy bien, el-la muy...

—¡Eso es fantástico! El fútbol es muy divertido. ¡Pues Roma! Si es alegre, tragona, dormilona, cocina bien, le gusta el fútbol... ¡lo tiene todo! —rió el mayor. Romano alzó una ceja.

—No, créeme que todo no lo tiene.

—Bueno, ¿sabes qué pasa? Que la gente de ese tipo no se suele dar cuenta de las cosas a no ser que se las digas, te lo digo yo que nunca me pispo de nada.

—No me digas...

—Lo que tienes que hacer con la chica que te guste es, entonces, ir y decírselo a las claras.

—Claro, qué fácil.

—Cuando te rechace, vuelves a mis brazos y te quedas aquí para siempre...

—¡Antonio!

—¿He dicho eso en alto? —preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Disimuladamente, sacó la ahogada pata de su cruasán de la taza que aún estaba encima de la mesa y se la tragó.

—Eres imbécil.

—¡Hala! ¿Por qué?

—Pero de un imbécil que no puede medirse, maldita sea. No te das cuenta de nada.

Con una mirada cargada de significado Romano le dio la espalda, dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Volteó la cara para mirar, por última vez, al español.

—A mí _nadie_ me rechaza nunca. Échame de menos —y, con una sonrisa maligna, inició su marcha. ¿Era posible que le doliera tanto el corazón?

De súbito, sintió cómo le agarraban fuertemente de la muñeca.

—¿Toni? ¿Qué diablos...?

—No vayas.

No quería volverse, no quería mirar por nada de mundo a ese estúpido. Había estado aguantando las lágrimas todo el tiempo y, ahora que por fin había sentido que las podría dejar fluir, tener que retenerlas de nuevo no era tarea fácil. Aun así, siendo la incomprensión y la curiosidad mayores que las ganas de eludir su verdad, giró la cara para encarar la situación.

España se veía sombrío y cabizbajo, casi deprimido. Su camiseta y aquel extraño pantalón corto que constituían su precario pijama parecían haber perdido el color alegre que antes brillaba en ellos. Por algún motivo, una terrible sensación de angustia y desagrado le había apretado en el pecho al ver marchar a Romano, haciéndole actuar más por impulso que con el cerebro.

—¿Pero qué...?

—No lo hagas. No vayas adonde esa chica.

—¿Qué?

Bueno, esto ya era el colmo. Primero se marcaba el rollo de tío guay y alegre y creaba a una chica para con la cual le daba consejos y ahora le decía que no se marchara. ¡¿Pero se puede saber de qué iba ese tipo?! Le habría dado una paliza si no tuviera el corazón en un puño.

—Ese tipo de gente no es el único tipo de gente que no se da cuenta de nada...

—¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?!

—He decidido —comenzó de repente en un tono fingidamente alegre, levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa amplia y rascándosela con la mano que le quedaba libre— que no está bien que un jefe de consejos que no se aplica.

—... ¿Toni?

España tomó a Romano de las dos manos, y acercó su rostro hasta que las frentes de ambos chocaron suavemente. Mirándole a los ojos, resolvió que debía aplicarse el consejo que acababa de darle al italiano.

—Romano, me gustas mucho. No quiero que vayas donde otra persona, no quiero que te declares a nadie que no sea yo —rió, nervioso—. Me da algo de miedo que me mandes al carajo otra vez —añadió, acordándose con cara de pena de cómo el italiano rechazó su petición (no del todo bien formulada, también era verdad) de matrimonio—, pero aunque es totalmente egoísta no puedo dejar que te declares a otra persona sin que sepas que me tienes pillado hasta las trancas. Bueno, no ha sonado muy bonito, pero, eso, bueno, que, eso, que estoy... enamorado de ti... Coño qué vergüenza.

—...

España tomó aire, y, nervioso porque su Romano no decía nada, decidió que sólo podía seguir hablando hasta ahogarse con su propia saliva o algo peor.

—Además, tal y como describes a esa chica... no sé, ¿no nos parecemos? Quitando lo de que no es guapa, tenemos varias cosas en común y, bueno, y, ¿Lovi? ¿Di algo?

Romano, furioso, le agarró de la camiseta. Inmediatamente después y de un fuerte tirón, unió sus labios con los de España.

Fue un beso apasionado. Romano estaba enfadado y España lo notaba, aun sorprendido. Sin dudarlo mucho se dejó llevar. Soltó las manos del italiano y tomó su cara con delicadeza, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones de pelo mientras él seguía haciendo fuerza para unirlo a sí más intensamente. Lentamente, una de las manos de Lovino le rodeó el cuello. Aquella sensación era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Cuando se separaron le quedó, a pesar de cómo había iniciado, la sensación de haber dado el beso más dulce de su vida.

—Te odio, Antonio. Te odio como no he odiado a nadie jamás.

—Lo sé —sonrió el aludido sin separarse mucho de él.

—No, no lo sabes: he hecho todo el desayuno, llevo todo el verano haciendo el gilipollas, te he ido a levantar, he estado detrás de ti todo el tiempo, ¡me has hecho inventarme una chica imaginaria sólo para que dejes de dar por culo con rechazarme constantemente! ¿Qué mierda ha sido eso de ayudarme a conseguirla y luego retractarte? ¡Eres un capullo!

—Roma...

—¡Y encima! Yo todo el tiempo queriendo declararme y vas tú y a la primera de cambio y sin costarte nada me sueltas _"Roma, me gustas"_. Y además me obligas a sacarte cualidades que no tienes...

España se detuvo, y despacito-despacito, dedujo. ¡Así que esa chica era él!

—Eh, un momento... ¿Cómo que no tengo virtudes y que no soy guapo? —preguntó algo picado.

—Toni —interrumpió entonces el italiano—: no sé por qué _me gustas_. Sólo te encuentro defectos, yo también estuve desesperado intentando entenderlo.

Su corazón se detuvo un momento. ¿Eso era bueno? ¿Era malo? Pareció quedar hecho piedra sin saber cómo reaccionar. Romano, viendo el estado en el que había quedado su antiguo jefe, respiró con fuerza y, osado, decidió echarle valor.

—Pero me gustas. ¿No es suficiente así?

El mayor se enterneció. No había habido día más feliz en la vida de Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y si lo había habido, no lo recordaba. En un arrebato de felicidad agarró a Romano de la cintura y lo cubrió de achuchones y besos, cosa que la víctima no rechazó. Dejándose llevar, introdujo una de sus manos por dentro de la camisa del italiano, posándola sobre su espalda. Habría sido uno de los arrebatos más amorosos e intensos de su vida, de no ser porque al principio había cometido un error fatal.

—¡Mierda, Toni! —se fijó Romano— ¡No te has tomado todo el puto zumo! ¡A tomar por culo las vitaminas!

Otra vez será.

* * *

_**Tostadas con Amor - Fin**_

_**Gracias por leer.  
**_

_**Bou.  
**_


End file.
